Taro Yutani
'Approval:' 5/7/18 3 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Many people describe his demeanor as "spacey" and "unpredictable". Taro's longing for action, and better yet intrigue, is the main factor in him becoming a ninja. For him the ninja arts go beyond just fighting with jutsu in the field but extends to every facet of interpersonal communication and political manipulation. He feels that the real way to keep another ninja war from breaking out is through preemptive dissolution of othervilliage dissident parties. Standing at 6'1" with short purple hair Taro's rarely seen without his sleeveless leather jacket, a lit cigarette, and fuma shuriken. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 6 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Gen'ei Specialist ' '''Genin 2: Yamanaka Hiden ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # M'ind Body Switch Technique' - The signature ability of the Yamanaka clan. Originally, this ninjutsu was suited for intelligence-gathering missions rather than battle. With it, a ninja sends his mind into a target's body supplanting the target's mind with their own. This cause the target to have a great imbalance in their thought process making it a lot harder for them to channel their chakra and complete jutsus in an efficient or accurate manner. This ability is triggered by eye contact.CP initation, -5 CC # Afterimage - While on the move, the user is able to create afterimages to confuse their enemies. These afterimages act as basic clones, except they remain close to the user, cannot be altered in any way, and leave if the user stops moving. Using Afterimage gives the user two afterimages that copy the users movements precisely. The user is able to move around and change order of the afterimages relative to their position on a turn to turn basis, as to keep the enemy from being able to correctly predict which one is real, basic sensing is quickly able to see through the images, as they contain minuscule amounts of chakra. CP Initiation, 5 CP upkeep # Blur Strike - Through hastened speeds and Gen'ei, the user is able to strike multiple times in the same motion, giving them the ability to make their many attacks appear as though they've only struck once. Functions as a multi-attack and follows the rules, mechanics, and costs for multi-attack feats. CP initiation, 5 CP upkeep Equipment *2 Fuma Shuriken *1 Weighted Chain *2 Tekko Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Born to the Yutani clan (an offshoot of the Yamanaka clan that moved to the village hidden in the mist after the fourth ninja war) Taro's excelled in his studies but works much harder at improving his lackluster physical ability. Now along with improving his physical form he plans on working his way into a position that's befitting of his prowess within the village he loves so much. Category:Character